


Say Goodbye

by Adagal



Series: Monster/Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: PPG
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Death, Gen, Survival, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: All these chapters are one shots in their own way about a Zombie Apocalypse/Monster AU (you'll see the monster part hopefully later) I've done on Tumblr. I've made backstories for each of the Gangreen Gang for this, and it depicts a different way of how they all meet and become a gang. Hope you enjoy! ^^





	1. Grubber

**Author's Note:**

> This one starts off with Grubber surprisingly. You'll see how the other members' stories factor in later on, I promise ^^'  
> Also just a quick note, I hc Grubber's actually a nickname from his old friends, his real name's Gary

Grubber sat underneath a tree, hands behind his back, smiling at the sky above. It was dark and cloudy, but at least it wasn't raining. That was pretty good considering England. 

He could hear his uncle in the distance calling for him to head in, as it was very early morning, 3 am. But Grubber liked being outside in the early morning. The town hadn't woken up yet, and everything felt peaceful. Perfect time for nature to be at its best.

"Gary! Please come back in here! You need to sleep!" Grubber's uncle sounded exhausted. And after a minute, he decided to give up and close the back door. But Grubber didn't care.

The night sky was littered with dark grey clouds, occasionally illuminated by the blurry glow of the moon. It was too bad the sky was covered up, as that meant no stars could be out. But again, at least it wasn't raining like it normally did.

Despite enjoying being outside, it didn't mean Grubber wasn't tired. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. So he decided to take a nap outside. It wasn't the first time he did so, and he knew his aunt and uncle could care less. He slipped further down the tree trunk, resting his head on a patch of grass, closed his eyes, and let the night roll past him.

_Grubber was running through a burning building. Wood and shrapnel was falling all around him. He was lucky to have made it out of his room._

_He could see the door, but it was just out of reach. Despite the smoke taking away his oxygen, he still tried to run to the door, he could still make it. He could still..._

Grubber jolted up, his throat tight and tears welling up in his eyes. He could hear echos of screams come from every direction. 

"Gary! Get in here now!" his aunt sounded real stressed, so Grubber leapt up and dashed indoors, hugging his aunt tightly. 

"I don't know what's going on love, but we should stay inside for now," his aunt explained. Grubber nodded, so long as he didn't have to hear the screams anymore.

"Mandy, Gary, come look at this." Grubber's uncle had turned on their small-ish TV, which was giving an emergency broadcast. 

"This is Jen Ruckle coming from London. We're in this open bunker because outside right now, zombies are swarming. People have thought lighting them on fire would help, and it has, but now the city's burning as well. The best we can say? Leave your home and head for a public bunker. A list of them will be popping up on your screen now. If you're looking to escape England, boats at every dock will be allowing people to board for free, but only for a short time. Good luck, drive safe, and make sure you have a weapon and supplies on you. This is Jen Ruckle, signing off." 

Not even two seconds after the broadcast, Grubber's aunt and uncle were starting to pack whatever they could into their small suitcases, Grubber following quickly after them. They all worked so fast that in a minute, they had packed their suitcases to the brim with clothes, personal items, and other supplies, along with paper bags full of stuff as well. Then they all ran out to the car and drove off to the nearest bunker, going 50 miles an hour.

Grubber so badly wanted to stick his head out the window of the car and let his tongue hang out like a dog, but he knew his aunt and uncle wouldn't let him, especially now. Even so, he was horrified as well, and wouldn't want to risk anything.

"Mandy how far away are we?" Grubber's uncle loudly whispered. 

"Not that far now Ryan, we've been very lucky." Mandy's voice was shaking, but she seemed confident. 

And then the zombies attacked. 

They seemed to come from everywhere, the trees, the light fog on the road, even behind the car. 

Ryan was able to run a few of them over, but some of the other zombies just managed to appear out of nowhere, and stopped the car dead in its path. Everyone flew forward in the car, causing a collective thud and crack. Grubber got a bloody nose from bumping his face on the seat in front of him, and flew backwards into his own seat in succession, slumping down under the seats. He felt like he was ready to pass out. He heard the moans of the zombies, but he couldn't hear his guardians. He didn't want to assume the worst, so he decided to think they were too scared to scream. 

As he heard the sound of breaking glass, he curled up to make himself look as small as he could. Maybe the zombies wouldn't even see him and only take whatever else could be there, hopefully not his guardians either. 

His breathing grew so heavy, within a minute, he'd passed out, just as he felt a hand fall on top of his face.

Grubber's eyes fluttered open. Where was he? Was he even alive anymore? What happened? The last thing he remembered was that zombies attacked him and his aunt and uncle. Were they ok as well? 

Slowly, Grubber lifted his aching hands and ran them down his body, knocking away a few body parts. Luckily, they weren't his own, all of his body was perfectly intact. But something about his face felt... off. He lifted a hand to his face and felt around. He grabbed onto a limp something hanging from his mouth, quickly realizing it was his tongue. He tried to let it go back into his mouth, but to no avail. That was odd to say the least. 

Deciding to let it go for now, he raised his hand to his eyes. It was murky green in color instead of its standard fair color. Raising his other hand, he saw that it was green too! Was his whole body just this murky green now? He probably didn't want to know the answer.

Grubber continued to feel around his face, and proceeded to feel around and at his eyes. In a shock, he discovered they were dislocated from his head! Well, sort of. He could still see, if was just that they were further from his eye sockets than the typical eyeball should be. 

As Grubber lowered his hand, he brushed past a mark on his neck. Strange, he never had a mark on his neck. In horror, he realized what may have happened. A zombie must've bit him! It could be the only explanation for the sudden change in skin color, the dislocated eyes, and the inability in changing facial expressions.

Grubber did his best to sit up in the car, looking up at what used to be his aunt and uncle. They didn't even look like Mandy and Ryan anymore, their faces were so bloody and messed up. It was painful for Grubber to look at, he almost puked.

Slowly he left the car, gingerly stepping around the zombies that surrounded the vehicle, as though the slightest sound could wake the whole planet up. He reached the side mirror of the car, and looked into its broken glass. Now he could clearly see what he had felt. The slightly further out eyes, the constant smile he now wore, the murky green skin, he looked like a tamer version of the Joker. Grubber could also see the darker patch of skin on his neck, the bite mark from the zombie.

Suddenly, he heard a loud horn blaring. Looking up, Grubber could see a whole load of boats at a dock not far from where he was. Of course! He could get on the boat and escape, hopefully to somewhere that didn't have zombies. The only problem was, people might mistake him for a zombie as well. He had to be careful.

The was also the constraint of time before the boats all left, so Grubber had to act fast. He opened up the door to the driver's seat, carefully pulled out his aunt and uncle from the car, waved them a sad goodbye, and started the broken car up, zooming off to the docks.

It was hard for Grubber to see over the wheel and dashboard, but he was able to see just enough to be able to know where he was headed. Unfortunately, he could see that the road to the dock was crowded with people who've had the same idea. Time for a new plan. 

Emptying out a paper bag full of miscellaneous items near him, Grubber took a switchblade from the pile, stuffed his backpack full of other supplies, and set the paper bag over his head. Now that he was packed for possibly surviving in the next place he would go to, all he had to do was rush to the nearest boat and find a way to get on, if the boats were all full that is.

_Come on Grubber, it's alright, you're fine, no one will care, you'll get out of here, it's ok._ Grubber had to keep reassuring himself like that all the way to the entrance to the docks. Once he arrived, he set himself in the queue for people getting on the boat. It took about 20 minutes before the line was cut off and people were being told the boat was full. So everyone, including Grubber, ran for the next open boat until it was full too. And on it continued until all the boats were full. People started freaking out now as zombies started getting closer to the docks. Grubber started breathing heavily as people knocked him to and fro in the panic. He was horrified he may lose his paper bag shielding his face, so he did his best to keep a tight grip on it.

And then he tore the bag clean through his head. 

The paper bag now hung around his bag all crumpled up, a large hole circled his neck, covering up the bite mark. It only took 10 seconds before someone took notice and started freaking out. 

"Zombie! Zombie! Right there!" one person was yelling. A bunch of people now had weapons out and started going after Grubber. For a second, Grubber contemplated if he should try to fight back with his switchblade. But he knew he shouldn't, these people were just trying to survive. So he turned and ran away as fast as he could towards the woods. They must've been attacked by the fire at some point, because now there was practically no green there at all. 

People started running after the green child, but stopped when they saw the massive hoard of zombies now at the docks. And suddenly people were now trying to fight off the huge amount of zombies that started attacking.

Grubber took out his switchblade nonetheless as he ran through the woods. He didn't want anyone or anything else near him, he had enough of humanoid interaction for one day. 

The sky turned lighter as he kept running, day breaking through the early morning. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this meant the zombies would stay out of his hair for now.

Grubber then stopped running with a realization. He had nowhere to go. He didn't know how to get back to his home, he couldn't go towards the docks unless he wanted to be overwhelmed with more zombies and screaming hordes of people trying to survive this apocalypse. Turning around, he found the dead trees and the smoky, burnt out landscape of the woods. They'd have to do for now. 

Wandering, Grubber became increasingly more worried about shelter. Why did he think he would even find one in the middle of nowhere, especially when it's been burnt to bits? He continued to wander for the rest of the day, until he remembered something important. He needed food. Good thing he packed some. 

Finding the nearest tree, Grubber sat down under it and pulled out an energy bar he scavenged from the car. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he took his first bite of it. With his tongue sticking out all the time, it was somewhat hard to chew and swallow. But luckily, Grubber found out he was able to still move his tongue when he shoved it into his mouth manually. And that's when he noticed the shack not so far away. It was entirely made of wood, hastily put together with nails. When he finished the energy bar, Grubber grabbed his backpack and walked over to the small house, if one could call it that. 

Looking inside, it was spacious, but dead empty inside. Not even a rug or furniture or anything, just wooden walls, a wooden roof and a wooden floor. Whoever made this must've not had the time to add anything. 

Content with calling this a quick place to stay, Grubber stepped inside the shack and set his stuff down in a corner. Then he sat in another corner and fell dead asleep. At least he had a shelter now.


	2. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace just got back from a night at the bar, heading home tired and drunk. But what happens when he sees his apartment's been invaded?

Ace almost collapsed as he stumbled out of the bar. Another successful night in his book. He wished he could've shared a drink with a friend or two, but they were either at work or all the way back in New York. Maybe even both.

At least he still had some money and/or dignity with him. Trying hard not to puke, he walked all the way to his apartment, trying to look like he wasn't drunk out of his mind. Despite how dark it was outside, he made sure his shades were still on his face, not just because he wanted to look cool, or he got bad headaches from the sun, it was also because his eyes were usually pink when he was high or drunk, or sometimes they were just like that. He never wanted anyone to know, so on the shades went, all day every day. 

It took quite a bit until he finally arrived home, but when he did, he was now a mixture of tired, drunk, and slightly sick. Quickly, he ran to his bathroom and puked his guts out. That felt good.

When he was done, he took off his clothes, got into a pair of sweatpants, took off his shades, then flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling until he was able to sleep, the sound of his TV on and faint. For him, it was a good way to zone out and sleep, hearing other people having mindless conversations. Which was why he fell asleep at what small amount of school he'd gone to as a kid. 

The second he managed to close his eyes, he opened them again to a loud banging at his door. Great, the landlord. Tugging on the first clothing items he could find, he walked to the front door and opened it. Surprisingly, it was not the landlord, but a hoard of zombies. 

Ace jumped back and screamed, slamming the door shut. This had to be a nightmare, this couldn't be real. Just to make sure, he slapped himself a few times in the face. Despite this, the banging at the door still sounded. Nope, not a nightmare.

"This is Wanda Heller with an emergency report!" the TV shouted from across the room. Ace ran to it and turned up the volume. 

"I'm reporting to you live from this fallout shelter, as there somehow has been a viral outbreak, resulting in a zombie apocalypse. No one knows how the outbreak started, but luckily, it doesn't seem to easily spread. For anyone and everyone watching, please either find a way to keep your home safe, or get out as fast as you can and find the nearest safe house. Many are open to the public, and you will soon be seeing a list of them on your screen now. If you want to leave England entirely, all docks will allow free boarding of any and most ships until they've reached their limit. Once again this is Wanda Heller, asking everyone to be safe, and please do your best to survive. More news hopefully coming soon." 

Ace turned off the TV just as the sound of splintering wood rung throughout his apartment. A bunch of zombies had broken down the door and were now starting to leak into his house. He'd have to act fast.

His fight or flight activated, Ace now had some options. He could jump out the window and fall into another possible hoard of zombies, or fight all the pre-existing zombies in his apartment and escape that way. Ace then decided to go with a third option, lock himself in his bedroom and come up with a better plan. 

Shuddering in his locked bedroom, zombie moans being heard from outside the thin walls, Ace's mind couldn't stop running with worry. Could he escape? If not, would he be able to survive if he didn't leave? Probably not, but what if he tried? He didn't have time to answer that question as his bedroom door started thumping loudly. They were getting closer. Quickly, his eyes darted around for a weapon, any weapon, any tool he could use to defend himself. Finally, his eyes rested on a mallet. It looked like a sledgehammer, but it was smaller, and Ace just liked to call it a mallet, even if it wasn't. 

Like as though he were in an action movie, he pulled on a leather jacket over his bare chest, stepped out of his sweatpants and into some leather pants, and slipped on his shades and some combat boots. He packed a bag full of water bottles energy bars, bandages, and a cloth for his shades. He was ready. 

"Get ready to fucking die!" Ace yelled, charging out of his room and knocking away all the zombies he could reach. He was surprised he was doing so well. Now all he had to do was decide if he was going to make it to a bunker, or a boat to leave the country. Running through the list in his head of public bunkers, he realized the nearest one wasn't that far away. If he ran fast enough, he could make it. He had to make it.

Knocking away the last of the zombies as he left his apartment building, he dashed outside to find almost everyone in town on the streets, either running for their lives or yelling as they were bitten and/or consumed by the zombies. Part of him wanted so badly to help, but the other part convinced him not to risk it.

He quickly mapped out the route to the bunker in his head, knocking out a few more zombies from his path. If he was right, the bunker was at the very least, 10 minutes out. He knew a few shortcuts as well, if he used em well, he could make it in 6 minutes no problem.

"Young man!"

Ace turned around to find a middle aged man dashing up to him. "Eh?" 

"Young man, if you're going to the docks, don't. There's already hordes there. And the bunkers are filling up fast, so you must hurry. I know a shortcut to one that goes through the woods. You can make it if you run." 

Ace nodded and gave a small salute to the man, running off as fast as he could. Ace knew the woods decent enough, a few minutes and he should see the bunker in no time.

Once he entered, Ace could see the trees and greenery now as a smoky wasteland, it even smelled awful. So awful Ace was coughing quite a bit. Everything was on fire it seemed.

And despite everything being clear of blockage, Ace could hardly find the bunker. It couldn't have closed up just yet, he still had time! It had to be somewhere. To make sure, Ace tried calling out for them. 

"Hello? Anyone? Please, help! Where's your bunker? Please, let me in! I got stuff!" 

But although he shouted his pleas out, it seemed no one was there to hear him. He was all alone. At least no zombies were there to torment him.

Ace wandered the woods for a while until he found a brown shape in the distance. Ashe got closer, he saw it was a bunker. No, it looked too shoddy to be a bunker. A shack at best. 

"Anyone in here?" he asked, peering inside. It didn't seem like anything was there at all. Except for a dark shape in the corner with a bag next to it. Ace assumed it was a person, but at the same time, it could've been something else. Slowly, Ace stepped closer to the dark figure. Then when the figure stood up, Ace screamed. 

"Who are you?" he yelled, pulling out his mallet. Turned out the figure was a zombie. But, was it? The person didn't seem harmful. He was smiling, and he had a bag with him, it had to be his. 

The person walked up to Ace and stuck his hand out. Ace shook it. 

"Uh... nice to meet ya. I'm Ace. You?" 

The person knelt down and wrote out letters in the dirt. G-R-U-B-B-E-R. 

"Grubber?" Ace confirmed. "Nice. So I assume we'll come to be good friends." 

Grubber nodded his head. He looked happy to be with someone. Ace was too, at least if he and Grubber were to die from the apocalypse, they'd have each other. 

"So, now what?" Ace asked. Grubber shrugged. Ace sighed and sat down. He guessed it didn't really matter. They had quite a long time to figure something out after all.


	3. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a broadcast on the TV catches Snake's attention, what will it take for his family to see the trouble they're all in? And can they make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for slight graphic description of a dead body!

Snake practically kicked down the door to the house. He was tired, mad, and ready to have a meltdown. He didn't even bother passing by his parents in the family room to say hi, he just went to his room and locked the door.

Slumping down on his bed, he bashed at the covers with his fists and wiggled around. He needed to get all the anger out somehow, and he knew yelling and crying wouldn't be the best solution. After a minute, he did eventually bury his face in his pillow and cry. He cried for what felt like an eternity, with no other noise but the low hum of the ceiling fan there. It felt almost peaceful really, like Snake was floating in space where he could never be heard, no worries or people bugging him.

A soft knock at his bedroom door then sent Snake out of his floaty state. Another soft knock was heard a few seconds later, letting Snake know exactly who was there.

"Fuck off Ivy!" Snake cried.

"So you are there. Was worried you ran away and locked the door." Ivy said from behind the locked door, a hint of worry in her voice. "You ok Sans?"

Snake gave no response, along with being slightly annoyed with how Ivy was using his old nickname. Then again, she always used it, whether she was trying to annoy him or not. It showed she cared.

"Look, Sans, I can tell you haven't been having a good day. It's been very apparent from the lack of other good days you've been having. You seem to be acting more brash around me and mom and dad," Ivy said.

"It's not like anyone could really care. Especially mom and dad," Snake muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Ivy called. "Twin sense, get it?"

Snake groaned into his pillow, banging his fists on his sheets. "Just get out!"

"Mom and dad are out of the TV room. Ya don't wanna at least watch some shows with me?" Ivy half-whined.

Snake flopped over on his bed. He mulled over the idea for a few seconds, then settling with the fact that his parents wouldn't be near him for a bit longer, he adjusted his hat, unlocked his bedroom door, and stepped out into the hall.

"Let's go."

"I'll head to the kitchen and grab some snacks. You can pick the channel," Ivy explained as she led Snake into the TV room.

Snake sat down on the couch as Ivy strode off into the kitchen. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and flipped through various channels, until accidentally landing on a news channel. He was about to flip to a cartoon channel until the headline on the news caught his eye.

"BREAKING NEWS! There is a strange outbreak on the rise, changing people into the undead. Some even report witnessing the dead rising from their graves, though no evidence has been captured of this occurring," the news reporter explained.

Snake's eyes stayed glued to the TV, until he leaned on the remote control, going to a random soap opera channel just as Ivy walked in with gummies, chips, and cookies.

"Got the stuff!" she announced, plopping herself and the snacks down on the couch next to Snake. Snake looked around, surely their parents would've at least heard Ivy rummaging around in the pantry for everything she brought over.

"Where's mom and dad?" he asked.

"Went out for the night. Having dinner with some friends," Ivy replied.

"Mm." Snake flipped through the channels a bit more to find a movie channel, but all the news stations he flipped through said the same thing as the last, "ZOMBIE OUTBREAK!" "VIRUS THAT RAISES THE DEAD?" "STAY INSIDE, UNDEAD OUTBREAK!" Snake started getting nervous.

"You think mom and dad will be ok?" he asked. Ivy looked at Snake, then at the news, then back at Snake.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. This is global news, it's not like it's affected us yet. Besides we're safe, they're safe, it's ok Sans." Ivy then took the remote from Snake's hands and flipped to the movie channel, which was playing some sappy Hallmark movie. She grabbed a bag of chips and started eating. Snake, on the other hand, kept turning his gaze to the window that looked to the driveway. He couldn't help but worry about his parents' safety, as well as his friends.

"Stop worrying, we're ok," Ivy said. Snake cocked an eyebrow at his sister. She smirked. _Twin sense._ Snake sighed and looked out the window again. He jumped back at what he saw.

There was a figure encased in shadow, stumbling along the street. Then there was another that walked alongside it. Then another, and another. Then there was what looked to be a whole army of stumbling figures, though Snake still couldn't make out what they were.

"Snake? What're you looking at?" Ivy asked. Snake didn't answer until Ivy paused the TV and looked outside the window as well.

"You think it's the outbreak?" Snake whispered.

"Couldn't be." Ivy turned back to the TV. Snake frowned, getting up and walking near the door.

"Sans! What are you doing?" Ivy paused the TV again and groaned. Snake pressed a button that turned on the porch lights, then lost all color from his face, running to his room. Ivy leapt off the couch and ran after her brother.

Snake was running around in his bedroom, pulling out his duffel bag and stuffing it with clothes and personal care items. Ivy turned on his room light. Her brother seemed really panicked, which concerned Ivy.

"Snake!" Ivy yelled. "What did you see?"

"Zombies! On our street!" Snake cried. Ivy shook her head, fed up.

"Sans, I said earlier, we're ok! We're inside, last we saw they were nowhere near us, you probably saw something off with the lighting!" she shouted.

"You're wrong!" Snake yelled back. Ivy groaned and walked away, slamming Snake's door behind her. Snake went back to stuffing his duffel bag, planning to escape the first chance he could get. If only he could convince Ivy to do the same...

There was a pounding on the front door, causing Snake's heart to stop. He also heard Ivy's footsteps walking toward the door.

"IVY WAIT!" he started running toward the front door. 

"It's probably just mom and dad coming home and they forgot their keys, ok?" Ivy tried to explain. She then opened the door.

A hoard of zombies rushed into the house. Snake tackled Ivy to the ground, away from the hoard.

"Do I have to say I Told You So?" Snake yelled. Ivy wriggled out from under her brother and ran to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Ivy didn't answer, as she started fumbling around in a high up drawer. As the zombies started to close in, Snake made his way to his sister's side, realizing she found a pistol in the drawer. She took a stance, cocked the gun, and fired it at a zombie, getting a straight headshot at one. Snake found a hammer in the same drawer, and used that to knock away some more. Unfortunately, there seemed to be an increasing amount, which started backing the twins up.

They both started to panic immensely. They were going to die. Snake was hoping Ace wouldn't be going through the same thing right now. Ivy's eyes darted around, trying to find something that would help. She noticed the pantry open a crack. It was fit for one, and she knew who would go there.

Ivy snatched the hammer from Snake's hand and side kicked him into the pantry.

"What the hell Ivy!" Snake yelled as Ivy shut the door. She jammed the key into the lock on the door, and snapped the top half off, locking her brother inside.

"I want you to be safe!" Ivy shouted over the noise. "I'm sorry!"

"Ivy! Ivy!" No answer, but shots from the pistol and swings and thuds from the hammer. Snake jiggled the knob, but it wouldn't open. Tears streamed down Snake's face as he tried to break free out of the pantry. Eventually, his strength gave out, and he slumped against the door, passed out.

\-----

Snake's eyes shot awake. How long had it been? How many were still out there? Was Ivy ok? Building up all his strength and a couple cans of soup, paired with a butterknife he found, Snake tried to bust a hole in the pantry door so he could break free. With a stab from the knife, A large chunk of wood broke away from the door, big enough for Snake to crawl through, with the exception of knocking away a few shot zombie bodies.

Almost everything was knocked to the floor, gone. A sea of dead bodies, which horrified Snake. What horrified him more at the moment was making sure Ivy was ok. 

"Ivy?" Snake called out. No answer. Snake tried to remain optimistic, maybe she was just hiding somewhere. He continued to call Ivy's name as he wandered through the zombies to the living room. He screeched once he saw the couch.

Laying on the couch, was Ivy. Her hair was torn up, it literally looked like it had been torn off, as it laid in large tufts around her. Her hat was torn up a little, and askew, exposing the top of her head, where her bloody brain lay exposed. Her eyes were blank white, blood trails streaming down to her chin. Parts of her face and arms were bitten off, her mouth was wide open, Snake imagined her last words were screams. He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably for his sister's horrific death.

He stayed that way for quite a while understandably. When he was finally devoid of all emotion, he stood up, legs like jelly, and reached for the pistol in one of Ivy's open hands. Surprisingly, there were still a few bullets left. He walked over to his room, grabbing an intact backpack from his closet. He filled it with supplies, bandages, and the pistol with the safety on. He slipped out of his sneakers in exchange for his dad's slightly oversized combat boots. He breathed in deeply, then left through an open window. He saw a glimpse on tv of people boarding ships to Europe for safety, he hoped there was still a boat on the docks for some survivors. Hopefully when he got to England, he could contact Ace for shelter.


End file.
